Boku Wyakin
by Bethi-chan
Summary: A group of girls. Lose in a world of deja vu. Will they be able to come together and stop this cycle before history repeats itself? "No" "Im coming" "Help"
1. Prolouge

Authors note:  
  
Okay I would like to mention that im basically using copyright infringment because my lovely little friend Aja is wriitng a story called Boku Wyakin, and this is her summary of the story i used to create my own dedicated to her. I miss her a lot. MY poor poor Aja! Being stolen away by that horrid horrid new school! And i think i am becoming dillusional because I see her in the hallways of my school everywhere.... and its saddenning. Only she could understand how i feel, such deep sadness... I would also like to note that if my english is bad it not my fault, mother language of mine isnt that so, like yea. If i ever use the word "es" it is italian for "is" and "su" means "to" I will add any other words i use in a little translation thingy at the bottom of each chapter.  
  
Prolouge  
  
The flames encircled them, fumes threatening to suffocate. Smoke engulfed and blinded them. Someone screamed.  
  
"It is time..." The voice said.  
  
"No!" She yelled!  
  
Fire swirled around viciously and seperated the girls from one another. She ran forward, trying to get through to her companions.A high wall of flame blocked her path and she screamed, pleadingly.  
  
"Help me! Please!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
The world went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kind of a short prolouge but it seemed longer when i wrote it in my book... anyways a chapter should be coming soon depending upon how i feel! I like reviews so... yea... 


	2. Losing

She walked down the halls of the school. She looked at the faces of the people she had known for years, yet she couldn't recognize anyone. Once the unspeakable had happened everyone had melted into one another in her mind. Nobody could be distinguished from anyone else.  
  
Who are these people? She thought Why am I here? Who am I?  
  
She couldn't remember. Suddenly she saw the back of Yuki's head. She was walking away from her.  
  
"Yuki!" She yelled as she pushed through the people to get to her. "Yuki, you-" She stared down at the girl. It wasn't Yuki. The girl looked at her as though she might be crazy and scurried off.  
  
She stood still into the hallway, letting the people push her out of their way. The bell rang for class and the hallway emptied slowly. She looked around to see if there was anybody nearby and walked down the hallway silently, but instead of turning into class she slipped into a broom closet. Her spot. No– their spot. She sat down, surrounded by mops and buckets, and leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
She smiled. "Sign my yearbook Yuki!" She read the entry her friend had written, still smiling. "Go jump off a bridge by now!" she had scrawled in her familiar handwriting, barely legible. "I cant wait until next year! We're gonna have so much fun!" She sad, positively beaming at Yuki.  
  
Yuki's face faltered. "About next year...I've been...redistricted..." She heard the words but it took her a minute to process them in her mind. "No...its not fair...." "Let's not talk about it..." Her eyes welled up with tears, "Yes..."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
AN: Wow, left you with a cliffhanger, not really! I've been really busy with work, sorry it took so long to come up with the chapter, I had it written but I got grounded and all.... anyways I guess I might have a new chapter soon....maybe.....! ~Princess Violet 


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
Ok well heres the story. Ok so its about the story, not the story.  
Im a really lazy bum and now Ive entered the realms of Highschool. Im not doing too well in Biology so yeah things are hard. I wrote this in 8th grade when we werent doing anything at all and I was really upset with the fact that my friend had switched schools for that year. Im probably going to do one of two things so heres the verdict:  
1. I will discontinue the story and just be on with it. Thats that.  
2. I will continue the story, however it will take me a while and itll be painfully slow for me and you readers. (that is, if there are readers) If I continue the story, the plot will be different and I will probably start over from block one. For now, Im going to go talk to my friends, cuz me and her both are having problems and all that jazz. So I will try to update as soon as possible!!  
Btw, I had a review asking a couple things.  
Btw means by the way. Lemons... what a strange question, lemons are a sour fruit, like limes only yellow, and theyre sour. Theyre used in lemonade (which is a bitter or sweet drink, depending upon if theres sugar in it or not.)  
The dictionary defines lemons as such:  
1 an acid fruit that is botanically a many-seeded pale yellow oblong berry and is produced by a small thorny tree (Citrus limon)  
I have no clue where I wrote lemons, but I answered the question, so I hope I satisfied your needs. 


End file.
